1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for a balcony fence with an integrated wind shield of adjustable glazed panels that can be raised and lowered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Balcony fences are available in a number of designs, from simple protective fences to decorated fences of metal railings. The material of the balcony fences may consist of concrete, railings, corrugated iron, wood, aluminium, glass, etc. The purpose of a balcony fence is to protect people who are on the balcony from falling off. The balcony fence is not to block the view, and the balcony is to be protected from strong winds. There are several solutions, in the form of thin cast iron railings on balconies, which do not disturb the view, or solid sheets, which protect from the wind. Extra equipment in the form of balcony protection of fabric that can be attached to an existing balcony fence in order to protect from the wind is also used. These, however, are not sufficiently flexible or easy to use in order to satisfy the different needs of openness and wind protection. It is therefore necessary for the user to give priorities to the different needs. Many users mount a framework with fabric, which may be either permanently fixed in place or freely dismountable, such that the fabric can be drawn to be either protecting or withdrawn. The protection provides shelter from the wind, but gives at the same time a feeling of being enclosed, and it disturbs the free view from the balcony.
When enclosing balconies in glass, several vertical frames with glass are mounted next to each other above the existing balcony fence. These glass sheets can subsequently be displaced sideways such that a part of the balcony can be opened. Such glazing requires a more complicated mounting, with rails at the top and bottom of the balcony, i.e. at the floor and ceiling. Enclosure in glass can be carried out only on balconies that have a covering roof. It is desirable for a housing cooperative to have a similar aesthetic appearance for all balconies in the building. Today, it can occur that the occupiers of the apartments install different models of protection.